1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a high chair, especially to a high chair can be adjusted in height and inclination so as to hide under a dinning table for convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
It was always a problem for parents to feed their babies either in restaurants or at home because of their height and causing parents finding difficult to enjoy their meal. Sometimes babies like to move or run in a restaurant that will cause accident easily.
High chairs are therefore invented with a food tray detachably attached to the high chair so that babies can feed themself without disturbing their parents. However, the high chair of some prior art is fixed in height and can not be adjusted, the parents would have to adjust them to feed babies when a dining table does not match the height of high chair.
One known form of high chairs is configured in an A-frame to support a seat portion of the high chair. Such high chair does permit some adjustment of height as well as adjustment to make the high chair somewhat more compact for storage. However, such a high chair can not be collapsed or folded in compact manner and therefore requires a relatively large room for storage.
Beside that, it is much inconvenient and troublesome to collapse or fold the high chair or take the high chair away from the dining table to store, and thereafter to take it back to the dining table and extend or erect for use from time to time.